SquidMask
SquidMask (イカマスク Ikamasuku) (formerly also known as "Cho-Tar") is a Nocturne-like time anomaly and is a RP character used by Tengen Toppa Lazengann. Personality SquidMask appears to suffer from some form of insanity, as he will talk to things that are not there (secretly breaking the fourth wall to speak to users), or will do insane things, such as flipping car that he is driving to prove a point, but is completely unfazed when it stops, and drives the car normally, as if it never happened, suggesting there is more to his madness than simple insanity. His mood tends to shift time to time, but his most notable traits are that he tends to be wacky and unpredictable; though he does know when to take things seriously (when the time calls for it usually.). History SquidMask is a time anomoly, whose past appears to be mysterious, and mixed between conjecture, lies, and facts that he makes up, but are somehow all true. Some believe he is just a lunatic, and some think that he may be a Nocturne deity hidden in disguise. Whatever the case is, SquidMask is somewhat respected by (mostly) everyone, despite his aloof personality, and ridiculous abilities. Recently he began to have something of a feud between himself, and the Viledrode Detective Cypher, as well as Emperor Tazarus himself, leading to several antics between them. He would later meet the Nocturne FlamingoMask, and accidentally drag him into his feud with Cypher. SquidMask would then later show up to save FlamingoMask's life from the assassin kaijin known as Dangan, who had been hired to kill him. During that time, Dangan and FlamingoMask fought each other in Fukuoka, then fight came to an intense matter when FlamingoMask and Dangan then leaped at each other again, though once more they instead both hit each other, sending them both down around. Dangan's patience was wearing thin and then he swung his submachine gun at FlamingoMask's head like it was some club, hitting FlamingoMask hard and causing him to stagger back. Dangan then leaped up and then punched and headbutted at FlamingoMask with his bullet-shaped, sending FlamingoMask against a stone wall and making him land on the floor. As Dangan was about to open fire at the downed FlamingoMask with his submachine gun, music can then be heard by both combatants. A truck then hit Dangan, throwing him off-course; a figure stepped out of the truck; it was SquidMask. FlamingoMask then jolted back up, glad to see SquidMask and went over to him. SquidMask how he was going, to which FlamingoMask retorted that aside from beating up three monster mooks and getting attacked by a crazed, bullet-headed gunman, he was doing fine. Dangan then got back up, wielding his submachine gun at both of them. SquidMask then flew up against Dangan, as he was not afraid of him or his gun. Dangan rushed at him also, speeding like a bullet. Dangan then opened fire at SquidMask, however SquidMask simply dodged the gunfire, before spinning around and smacking his fist into his opponent's junk at full force. Dangan was then sent upwards, but retaliated by firing a toxic bullet around FlamingoMask and SquidMask's area, making a big explosion. SquidMask then jump upward and spin kicked at Dangan, flinging Dangan back. FlamingoMask then flew down to SquidMask's area, ready to fight again. Dangan then got back up and opened fire at SquidMask, though this time FlamingoMask leaped in front of SquidMask, cfreating a light shield to block the bullets from hitting him and SquidMask. SquidMask walked through and then kicked his opponent in his parts. Dangan was hit bad, and then retaliated by ramming his submachine gun at SquidMask's head with brute force, sending SquidMask stumbling around, that shot having disoriented him into his previous drunken stupor. FlamingoMask then fired a light beam at Dangan, followed by another and another, all hitting Dangan directly. Dangan then rushed at FlamingoMask, with FlamingoMask charging at him as well. FlamingoMask and Dangan collided into each other again, though this time FlamingoMask had the upper hand, punching and kicking at Dangan in a frenzy, sending Dangan down to the ground with a heavy thud. The effects on SquidMask's head had also ceased, getting him back in the game. FlamingoMask then nodded at SquidMask, signalling to strike at Dangan together; SquidMask nodded in agreement before then jumping upwards. FlamingoMask then also leaped into the air, performing his might Flamingo Kick attack. FlamingoMask and SquidMask then both used their kicks at Dangan together, finally defeating Dangan and sending him flying all the way into the seas, where he crash landed at, making a big watery explosion. FlamingoMask struck a victorious pose and then walked up to SquidMask, shaking his hand and thanking him for all the help. SquidMask then asked if he wanted to grab a beer, to which FlamingoMask agreed with. SquidMask then walked away heading to the nearest dive bar, to which FlamingoMask then flew up and followed. After that, he then disappeared for a while, but then returned and even has become friendly with Cypher. He also recently assisted FoxMask, RyuMask, WolfMask, FlamingoMask, Flandre Scarlet, Mainframe and Venus fight against Gildefrum and New Kowloon; where he initially served as a distraction but then became of one of the main fighters. After the destruction of New Kowloon and Terra Seraphim, SquidMask then turned around and walked away, his work there now done. Later on he would go on to get into more weird and crazy adventures before then disappearing for a bit, up until IkaMask appeared and he promptly exposed his "impostor". After that he killed his evil clone and let IkaMask live and then also made peace with Inspector Cypher. Then later on he would come across his alter-ego Cho-Tar, before finally then 'killing" him and becoming one. SquidMask then would go onto fight King Ulysses outside of the planet Earth and defeated him with his mind powers. After that, SquidMask would then proceed to go on....even more weirder journeys (but we're used to that). Most recently, he became aware of FlamingoMask's (temporary) death and fought BearMask for his crimes, but BearMask and CatMask were then forced to withdraw. SquidMask then stood there and killed NIGEL, for seemingly no reason. SquidMask then also fought off DungBeetleMask I and wanted to kill him due to him (DungBeetleMask I) having killed his girlfriend with his amnesiac gas, making her forget how to breathe. He then helped save the day and took off, heading off to go who knows where. Abilities & Arsenal * Shadow Manipulation: SquidMask has control over shadow energy. * Electricity Manipulation: SquidMask has control over electrical energy. * Unnamed Kick Attack: SquidMask can deliver a powerful flying kick attack. Currently this attack has no name. * Unnamed Punch Attack: SquidMask can deliver a powerful punch attack. Currently this attack has no name. * Trident: SquidMask is equipped with a trident that he can use for combat. It ** Lightning Bolts: SquidMask's Trident can shoot out strong bolts of lightning out that can create powerful explosions. ** Tentacles: On the top and bottom parts of the spear it is also tentacles. * Adept Swimmer: SquidMask can swim at very fast speeds underwater. * Water Mimicry: SquidMask's body is made up of lots of water and as such, he is able to turn into water to either escape deadly hits from his opponents. He can turn into a puddle for means as camouflage and to sneak up on his enemies. He can also use this form to enter cracks, crevices, or other places others can't reach. * Tentacles: SquidMask can use his tentacles for combat, being able to summon multiple tentacles at once, using them to constrict or whip against his foes.. * Aquatic Respiration: SquidMask can breathe underwater very well and can stay in as long as he wants with no negative consequences. * Enhanced Speed: SquidMask is very fast, being able to outrun FlamingoMask in terms of speed. * Regeneration: SquidMask has incredibly fast regeneration. His tentacles for example can heal and regenerate quickly after being torn off. * Hamon: SquidMask has hamon powers. * Space Adaptation: SquidMask can survive in the vacuum of space. * Regeneration: SquidMask can regenerate his wounds and limbs quickly. Even if he is to get his own head blown clean off it will simply regenerate. * Retcon Resistance Due to the unusual nature of SquidMask, he remembers events that may or may not have happened, or may have happened differently in the past, allowing him to remember retconned or deleted events or characters, though never by name. Retcons do cause extreme pain for him, leading him to abuse various substances, such as alcohol, cocaine, heroine, and various other narcotics. Trivia * Interestingly enough, he was the first person to encounter FlamingoMask both when FlamingoMask was originally introduced and during his revamp RP. * He is the first Nocturne hybrid to be based on a sea creature. He would later be succeeded on this by LobsterMask and SharkMask. * SquidMask was originally used by Tengen, then to Gallibon and then back to Tengen. Once given back to Tengen Gallibon decided to make his take of SquidMask a different character. * He is not to be confused with IkaMask in the slightest. Or vice-versa. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hybrids Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann) Category:Aliens Category:Electrokinetics